


Making Art

by kaci3PO



Category: The Following
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, kink_following
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaci3PO/pseuds/kaci3PO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul and Emma get Jacob a "present" for an important anniversary.</p>
<p>Future!fic based on a prompt at the kink-following meme on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Art

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](http://kink-following.livejournal.com/754.html?thread=1522#t1522) prompt at [kink_following](http://kink-following.livejournal.com/):
> 
> Since everything fell apart so soon after they got together I want to see either something in the future or an AU where the FBI couldn't track them.   
> Just them taking care of household chores, taking care of Joey, arguing and making up, being fluffy romantic, all with a serial killer overtone.   
> Maybe an argument over cleaning up blood stains properly?  
> Maybe two of them are planning a surprise victim for the third as "romantic" gift?(preferably a man, because guys can be victims to you know)
> 
> Do Not Want  
> Jacob freaking out about his sexuality, either he's over it or it never happened  
> Abuse of Joey (not counting the whole teaching him how to kill thing.)

Emma was against the idea at first. Of course she was, and Paul is grateful for that. If the last few years have taught him anything, it's that sometimes he can be impulsive and rash, and sometimes he needs Emma's hand on his shoulder, the pause she makes him take to consider his actions before he leaps. It's been awhile since they were on the news, but no one will have forgotten the faces of Joe Carroll's kidnapping cult members yet.

So he doesn't go wandering into the nearest convenience store like last time. He waits and he and Emma plan. The anniversary isn't for three more weeks; they have time.

The countryside has been good to them, and this safe house is even more remote than the farmhouse in Duchess County. Their nearest neighbor is over two miles away, and Paul's never seen them once.

It's the dead of night when Emma and Paul break into the man's house. Weeks of reconnaissance, planning, and strategizing finally end the moment Paul gets a hand around the man's neck. Emma helps Paul tie their neighbor up, him holding the man still while Emma tightens the ropes.

The long walk back to the house with their neighbor in tow is a long one, but worth it.

They wake early the next morning, Emma heading down to the basement to make sure their friend is wrapped up the way they want him while Paul makes pancakes. She's grinning when she comes back up stairs and rests her hand at the small of Paul's back.

"He looks _perfect_ ," she says. "Thank you for talking me into this."

Paul holds pops a blueberry onto her waiting tongue and smiles back. "Thank you for helping me."

He leans down to kiss her, and the juice of the blueberry flows into his mouth from hers. When they pull apart, Paul can see a slight blue tint to her lips and he imagines his are the same.

"Oh, good morning," Emma says, leaning around him. Paul turns and finds Jacob standing there, only half-dressed in the sweat pants he must've pulled on when he woke up.

"Morning," Jacob says as he slides into his seat at the table. "Joey up yet?"

"Special milk," Emma says. "He won't be up until noon."

Jacob nods, and then tilts his head to the side. "Why are the two of you so happy?"

Paul plates the last of the pancakes and switches the stove off before bringing them to the table. Emma follows, carrying the syrup, and the two of them sit down across from Jacob, waiting as he serves himself breakfast.

"Do you know what today is?" Paul asks finally.

"Tuesday?"

"Today's the anniversary of your first kill," Emma says, beaming at him. "Remember? The nurse we kidnapped to treat Joey when he came down with the flu. Joey took a turn for the worse and you —"

"Snapped," Jacob says quietly. "I remember. I thought he wasn't helping Joey on purpose."

Paul reaches across the table and covers Jacob's hand with his. "We were so proud."

Jacob flushes and shrugs. "No big deal. You two do it all the time."

"We got you a present," Emma says. "It was Paul's idea, but it's from the both of us."

Jacob slowly lowers his fork to his plate. "What did you two do?"

"Neighbor," Emma says. "Lives alone, no close friends or family...it'll be weeks before anyone even realizes he's gone missing. We made sure there's no evidence of a break in...it'll just look like he left without telling anyone."

"He'll be reported missing," Paul says, "but no body, no murder."

"Still risky," Jacob points out.

"It'll be fine, Jacob," Emma says. "Trust me. I thought this through."

Jacob shrugs, finally letting a slow smile cross his face. "Well, alright then," he says. "Where is it?"

"Basement," Emma says. "Thought we'd go down after breakfast and Paul and I could help you with your technique."

"It's time to start making art," Paul says.

Jacob grins at them, then gets to his feet.

"Breakfast can wait."

He's on the two of them before they even have a chance to stand up, kissing Emma hard and grabbing a fistful of Paul's shirt. Emma moves her mouth to Jacob's neck when he turns to press his mouth to Paul's, then laughs when he pulls back, flushed and panting.

"Time to go downstairs?" she asks. "Or do we need to go _up_ stairs for a little while first?"

"Downstairs first," Jacob says, after a moment of consideration. "I want —"

His chest rises and falls quicker and Paul can only guess at what Jacob is imagining.

"The two of you," Jacob adds. "After. With — the smell and the blood —"

"Okay," Paul says, groaning with the restraint it takes to not knock their breakfast to the floor and have them both there on the table. "Okay. Downstairs, then."

Jacob slowly climbs off of them, looking as dazed as Paul feels, and pulls the two of them up after him.

Jacob's present is waiting in the basement, and it's time he opened it.


End file.
